1. Field of the Invention
A propagation tray comprising a tray member having a plurality of propagation cells formed therein, each of the plurality of propagation cells comprising a cell member having a drainage aperture formed on the lower portion thereof and a cell support surface formed on the lower end thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known that roots require both air and water to grow properly. In addition, waste gases produced by the plant roots and/or microbial action should be permitted to escape from the root environment.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,658,542 relates to a portable growing system for propagating seedlings or root cuttings comprising an upper propagation tray configured to receive a plurality of seedlings or root cuttings and a lower support bench configured to support the upper propagation tray above the ground or other supporting surface. The upper propagation tray comprises a tray member having an outer peripheral support ledge formed about the periphery thereof and a plurality of propagation cells each having a centrally disposed aperture formed therein to receive individual seedlings or root cuttings; while the lower support bench comprising a pair of side walls held in fixed spaced relationship relative to each other by a pair of end walls and a lattice floor.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,173,097 relates to containers for the growth of plants including indentations in the bottom and/or side(s) of the container to increase the surface area of the part of the container in contact with the growing media, reduce the average distance a molecule must diffuse in the growing media from roots before encountering a media-air interface and reduce the proportion of relatively water saturated growing media in the containers.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,446,652 discloses a unitary flower pot having a water reservoir at the bottom thereof defined by a bottom wall and a soil support plate positioned above the bottom wall. The soil support plate is hinged to the pot by means of plastic resin from which the pot is formed. The soil support plate and pot are formed from the same material with the support plate at a vertical position in alignment with the axis of the pot so that it can be removed from the mold and then swung downwardly about the hinge to a horizontal position when soil is to be placed in the pot.
U.S. Pat. No. 752,370 shows a flower-pot of clay having a substantially flat bottom with a central drainage-hole and a conically-tapering side wall the inner face of which near the bottom has a greater taper than that of the corresponding outer face and forms a direct junction with the drainage-hole by the inner and outer face intersecting with each other.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,315,410 shows a container of fibrous pulp material comprising a bottom having an upwardly and outwardly flaring side wall connected around the periphery of the bottom. The bottom includes a horizontal center portion spaced above the substantially flat plane and a conical portion that extends upwardly from the corner to the horizontal center portion. A drainage aperture extends through the horizontal center portion of the bottom.